


Isekai: A World Crossed

by AlasaidarTHE001



Category: Log Horizon, Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Diplomacy, F/M, Multi, Tanks vs Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlasaidarTHE001/pseuds/AlasaidarTHE001
Summary: A three way (for now) Crossover of the Anime Versions of the MediaYes I am Using the Anime version Except for SAO because I haven't seen the most recent season (as of 3/7/2019)I also bumped the timeline up for Log Horizon giving them the tech they will eventually create.Essential Akihabara and its forces including those forces mentioned below were dumped on top of a coastal city in The New World. How I don't know.ALso Log horizon and Allies have Conquered Entire Yamato Server Prior to this time and Most enemies have either joined Council Or been Exiled to China Server. Plant Hwyaden has been either defeated or joined the council. The more dangerous elements were purged and the two former rivals operate on the council as a sort of Congress in Akihabara as Plant Hwyaden is currently on bad standing with the local Lander forces within their own territory.Also All Names are spelled with the Wikia Spellings rather than the Spellings on the Tags.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All continuity errors are mine and mine Alone due to a lack of proper research or lack of access to Adequate Source Material.

The bolts of fire shot across the sky as the citizens ran in fear. A small child fell and tumbled over the falling others. A body lay next to her multiple arrows in her back.  
“Grandmother?” the Girl grabbed the thin old woman’s frail body. “Grnadmother!”  
An arrow shot toward her a high velocity. The girl closed her eyes.  
There was his of motion as a man landed in field. The girl looked at her hero. A man in black peasant clothes with a simple leather belt around her waist. But on his back were two swords and one was drawn with the shattered arrow on the ground.  
“kid you need to run.”  
The shadows in the distance began to march. The undead moved across the ground. the young man drew his second sword and ran at the men. The little girl watched him run off. He was no knight but was a hero.  
The Boy sliced through the Undead archers. The Bones shattered against his sword strikes as he cleaved his way through the column of undead men. A skeleton with a buckler charged at him and swiped a short sword. His left sword cleaved through the skull. that was another nick on his sword edge. He charged into the last skeleton. He lunged again and again. His arms were tired and he finished the last skeleton.  
“oh how impressive.” A voice came up behind him.  
The boy spun and stopped at the figure stand at him. The Maid looked at him.  
“you should never denounce your lord Ainz.” The Maid swung her massive armored fists at him. the boy dove out of the way. he landed and slid to a stop. He wondered who she was but he could never hope to stop her.  
Their was blast of fire at her as a figure landed next to him. The man was massive and had purple hair an exposed chest of fur line monk robes.  
“Stay out of this kid.” The man charged at the woman .  
“Foolish.” The woman ducked and punched him into the sky. the man spun and came down with his Blades extending from his hand.  
The boy turned and looked to the field where the child was sitting watching. A skeleton crawled toward her. the Boy ran over and grabbed her before heading into the forest at top speed. He was surprisingly fast.  
The Purple haired man was getting his ass kicked. Literally as the woman had launched as massive kick into his posterior sending him sprawling.  
“lord AInz may have a use for you.” The Maid said as she reached for the beaten monk.  
“I ain’t done yet.” He swung at her face. Her head came off her shoulder and bounced across the road. “what in the world?”  
He scrambled away.  
The woman scooped up her head by her hair bun and reattached it. “you will pay for that Boy?”  
The man ran away in his fear and began to scramble down the road.  
“you can’t run.” The light of the moon shined off her glasses.  
“neither can you.” someone said behind her. their was a flash of magical light.  
The Maid was surrounded in a box of light.  
“You dare attack a member of the Pleiades of Nazerick?” the maid sounded confused. “what have you done.”  
The purple haired man looked over to the white robed man walking toward her where the blue glowing box separated. The maid on her knees.  
“What are you doing?”  
The man held up her hand over her head. A light appeared on her forehead and out appear a glowing tech document.  
“Yuri Alpha?” the White robed man pushed his glasses up his nose. “well you may be just what we need. Demiqas You will escort her to the city.”  
“Why can’t you teleport her Huh boy?”  
“Oh I could but we have bigger things that this.” The white robed man looked at the forest. “that boy is of some interest.”  
“What do you mean?” Demiquas picked up Yuri Alpha who was asleep. “we managed to capture one of these demon maids.”  
“Put it like this.” The man floated off he ground on a floating board. “With her we can create an army of People of the Land of any level we want. With that boy we will be able to forever alter the game code. Aktsuki the item.”  
The swords man set the girl down. “we should be safe here.”  
“Kirito?’ A woman came out of the shadow.  
“Asuna?”  
The embrace was violent and intimate.  
“Oh my god I thought I lost you.”  
“I know honey.”  
The little girl looked up as a small fairy came floating down. “hello?”  
“Hello.” Yui the fairy smiled at her. “these are my parents.”  
“well its just us then.” Kirito looked at the two of them.  
“Well it could be but I feel like things are different down.”  
“I would assume so.” Akatsuki stepped from the woods. “well this is quaint.”  
“who are you?” Kirito reached for his sword.  
“I am my lords loyal ninja.” Akatsuki looked at them with her dead eyes. “and he request the item in question.”  
Her speed surprised Kirito.  
Kirito spun in time to hear Yui scream. “papa.”  
Kirito got a glimpse of Yui in a small gilded cage in Akatsuki’s hand.  
“thank you for your cooperation.” The voice was still deadpan as the smoke bomb landed on the ground.  
Kirito stood in shock and stabbed his sword into the ground. “damn it.”  
“We can go to my village.” The little girl said.  
Asuna touched Kirito’s Shoulder. “we can’t stay here.”  
Yui was impressed with the ninja’s speed but something was not right. She was even faster than her papa but that was impossible. The ninja cleared the last tree and landed on the back of a large Griffon which was also occupied with a man in white robe.  
“AH how was it?”  
“”excellent my lord.” Akatsuki passed him the gilded cage.  
“my papa will come for me?”  
“I know and when he does he can have you back.”  
The little girl lead the two warriors through the forest until Kirito could hear the angry whispers in the wilderness around him.  
“I think that we are surrounded.” Asuna noted.  
“the forest parted and the Girl waved at the top of the large wooden gate. “hello! I’m Sita I’m friends of Nemu Emmet the sister of General Erni!”  
The gate opened a crack and another little girl ran out. “Sita! You made it.”  
“we were attacked by a group of the maurading skeletons.”  
“And why didn’t you say you with lord AInz.”  
“our leader insulted their leader.” Sita said.  
“and who are they?” a woman came out of the gate.  
“Enri this man beat Many of the skeletons to save my life and his is my wife.” Sita said.  
“Partner.” Kirito said. “its an equal and someone stole our daughter.”  
Enri smiled. “you can stay. Me and Nferia are working toward our first as well.”  
Asuna blushed but they walked through the gate.  
Sita and Nemu ran off. Kirito looked at the city of Goblins and men all living and working together.”  
“SO you’re a general.” Asuna asked.  
“Technically I’m the general of the Great goblin Army.” Enri smiled easily. “all thanks to Lord Ainz the ruler of this land.”  
“Well I guess I should apologize to him.” Kirito noted.  
“well he can be magnanimous and if Sita was right he should forgive you since your obvious not from around here.”  
“how you guess?”  
“I have never seen some one use two long swords at the same time.” Enri looked at him with a smile. “this I your Spot.”  
“One last question?”  
“Yes?”  
“well does Ainz employ maids?”  
“yes they are his minor generals.”  
“well someone kidnapped them.”  
Yui looked as the griffon shot over a hill and flew close to the ground. their was a city of Modern day buildings standing in the valley. the buildings were glowing with armed positions of soldiers. In the center was a great cathedral and a massive blue building. In the far distance was a series of dockyards with large naval vessels sitting in dock.  
The griffon landed and the two passengers disembarked in the square before heading into the main building. A pair of men in massive armor one wear glasses below his blonde hair and the other darker in with blood red hair stood waiting.  
“so cutting out like that was rude Shiroe.” The blonde man said.  
“It was necessary Krusty.” Shiroe smiled. “but we had a double opportunity.”  
“and was it worthy it.”  
Demiquas is bringing the trophy home but we have the more important discovery.” Shiroe held up the gilded cage. “we have a intact morality Matirx from which we can extrapolate a fully functional AI.”  
Krusty grinned evilly. The other shook his head. “you guys are sick.”  
“sorry Isaac but we did bring about a better future.”  
Yui sat in her cage as Shiroe walked toward a large mechanical door which opened before them.  
“I thought this was a fantasy world.” Yui said in shock.  
“Yes but not completely.” Shiroe smiled. “we came from a magical one but our knowledge of Japan allowed to use the fantasy resources to create modern objects like the ships you have seen. We also have found a system to change everything.”  
Shiroe stepped off the steps to the room before them. Black smiths Armor smiths and others were pounding at steel ingots leveling up to create Steel plates. The platform floated over the field of Metallic assembly lines as the first few what could be best be described as Tanks rolled off the line.  
Michitaka stood on a balcony. “hey Shiroe?”  
“Hey I see things are going well.”  
Another man waved back. “Aye as well as they could be Battle brother.”  
Yui looked at him. He wore Impressive Armor with lots of spot lights and a pair of mechanical clamps on arms on his shoulder.  
“Who is he?”  
“that’s NeckBeard. He from a TechMarine from the Britonian Star Empire from a different game. Apparently when his MMO shut down he got dumped here. Thankfully he was an engineer In real life so he was able to rebuild a lot of our tech using this worlds magic. He was instrumental in the assault rifle program.”  
The platform passed over to a massive glass wall where people in lab coats and fancy clothes worked at the several clear cubicles with people doing all sorts of scientific things. In the center was an older man with glasses seated at a computer which displayed on the wide walls. At another desk was a Djinn seated at a desk running tests. In the center of the room was sealed tube which showed strings of computer code spinning a rapid speed.  
“Ah Shiroe about time.” Rodrick stood up to shake his hand.  
“Your were right on the money.” Shiroe opened the cage and yui floated up at the code.  
“You have broken the code of the world?”  
“Sort of.” the Djinn in the lab coat came over. “Shiroe managed to find the language that rewrites reality that acts as code of this world. The machine translates it into computer code but only Shiroe can edit it.  
“and I prefer not.” Shiroe noted. “so can you help us?”  
“I want my Mama and Papa.” Yui crossed her arms.  
“Ok first.” Shiroe drew circle in the air. Yui was reverted to her child form. “that fairy form in kind of irritating.”  
Yui looked at her hands. “How did you?”  
“I can rewrite reality.” Shiroe sagged.  
Akatsuki carried him out as the door sealed on Yui.  
“so are you hungry?” the Djinn picked up a box of Cannoli’s. “fresh from the bakery this morning.”  
Krusty was talking with Michitaka and NeckBeard when Shiroe walked in. NeckBeard smiled at him and nudged Krusty.  
“So Shiroe we were just going over the Tank systems.” Krusty looked at it. “What is this?”  
“each tank is piloted by a team of four. It can be as simple as three of the Guildless Infantry and one Mage or any Three people and a magically inbued individual. The Gun runs off Mp while the Tank itself is powered by the Generators we worked up. The Sorcerer in the turret can control what spells they blast form the main gun which boosts the power of the spells.” Michitaka smiled at the design. “in practice the Tank could protect Summoners as the summon their monsters in battle.  
“possibly my Battle Brothers but it is not its original purpose me hearties.” NeckBeard came from a space Nautical Based around Privateering so when brought into this world he carried his Repair specialization as an Engineer Subclass even if the japanese server didn’t have his Subclass or main class. His Race of Cyborg and Main class of Marine Had been replaced with the Off Server Pirate class though he was Still heavily armored for it. Apparently it affected his voice in some way. “but alas it is still a good idea.”  
“anyway we could test them?” Krusty said.  
“if I may my lord.” Akatsuki spoke up. “I have an idea if your willing to listen.”  
Meanwhile in the Great tomb of Nazerick Sorcerer king Ainz Oul Gown was sitting in his throne quietly contemplating his life. He was now ruler of much of this world and he wondered if his guildmates would even recognize him like this. It was a sad feeling.  
The door opened and Albedo walked in on him.  
“Yes Albedo? I thought I asked not be disturbed.”  
“Forgive me my transgression my lord Bu Yuri Alpha has gone missing.” Albedo took a knee.  
“Wait do you know this to be true?”  
“her battalion was investigating a human convoy on its way to Carne Village and all that remains in the dead bodies of your summoned undead.”  
“and what makes you think she was taken and not in pursuit.”  
“my lord. I speak from the bottom of my heart when I say that Yuri Alpha is the most loyal of The Pleiades. So I must assume that they must have overpowered her immediately and taken her away.” Albedo was solemn.  
AInz’s mind raced. If she was taken so easily they could have destroyed her. No something like that I would have noticed wait lets check.  
He opened his ledger and looked up Yuri Alpha. Her Status was Active. That can’t be right. He tapped it and saw that she something was affecting her status. He looked again. That looks like some kind of glitch.  
“My lord I would like to lead a strike force to go after her and see if we can find her and retrieve her.”  
“No. If we know where she is we need to send a stealth force. Where is Sebas?”  
“in his chambers as it were with his Pet maid.” Albedo said with a smile. “I would be honored if I could grace your chambers my lord.”  
“no just send for Sebas I would like to get his opinion of this matter. Dismissed.”  
Albedo breathed. “My lord I would firmly like to ask?”  
“Not right now Albedo.” Ainz vanished from the room. He appeared in his private chambers and looked at them with confidence before pulling up his magic mirror. ‘the world changed recently but things are not the same as they were before. I can feel it. Some one or something threw off the magical balance of the world. he looked at his Minimap something he had not done in a long time as it was unlikely for him to spot other players. He looked at the map. He could see dots on the periphery exploring the Re-Estize kingdom. Players adventurers workers or whoever they were, this map was empty not day before.  
Yui watched the code cover the tube In the center. it was simple but she could read it. There was commotion as someone was brought in on a stretcher secured to the table. The maid looked at the ceiling not moving. Yui looked at her. The people crowded around her.  
Her teeth gritted together. Her Eyes teared up.  
CZ Delta stood on the hill looking at the Symbol on the ground. It resembled a Magic circle but was more complex.  
“Lord Ainz this CZ Delta I have found the Trail of Yuri Alpha in pursuit.” She raced after the trail of faint magically light.  
“CZ you found her?”  
“I found her trail. In pursuit.” CZ Delta was focused.  
“Locate her and stand fast until we send in a real force.” Ainz commanded.  
“Regardless of her situation?” the response was calm.  
“What do you mean?” Ainz sweated a little except he couldn’t sweat.  
“if she is being tortured, I am to sit back and watch.” Deltas tone was empty.  
Ainz flinched internally. “if she is any direct pain you are to assist her but otherwise wait for reinforcements.”  
“understood.” Delta kept running down the road.  
Kirito sat up in the straw with Asuna. He felt his ear pinged. He touched it.  
“Papa.”  
“Yui?”  
“I’m using the radio.” Yui hunched over a radio. “it’s a feature of the friends list. Listen I’m not in danger but these people are super powerful.”  
“So am i.”  
“No Papa come to Akihabara they said when you’re here they’ll let me free.” Yui said it carefully.  
“are there any other prisoners?”  
“Just this maid with guantlets.”  
Kirito froze in shock. “so they did capture her?”  
“Yes and she’s under some kind of effect so she can’t move. Should I help her?”  
Kirito thought of it. “no she killed innocent people. Can you escape?”  
“No I’m safe papa.” Yui looked at the code. “Just be careful out there.”  
Shiroe lay in bed in his guild house where he breathed slowly. Magic was tough and being one of the few Enchanters was harsh.  
“My lord.” Akatsuki appeared at his side.  
“oh hey.” Shiroe pulled at his glasses as he drifted off.  
“Sleep well my lord.” Akatsuki curled up close to him slipping under his arm and getting close to him. She smiled softly as she slipped off to sleep.  
The morning dawned as the sun creeped over the horizon shining on a new dawn of a new day.  
Ainz sat up in his bed. He didn’t sleep but he used a temporary dream State spell to rest his mind. He looked at the ceiling where he saw a pair of bright beautiful and very thirsty eyes that looked down on him.  
“Good morning lord Ainz.” Albedo grinned viciously and pulled at his bed. “I couldn’t wait any longer so came to claim you?”  
“Albedo…” Ainz’s bony jaw opened wide in shock as he realized that he wasn’t calm as he should be.  
“Shaltear Read them men are horniest in the morning!” Albedo grabbed at his sheets and tore at his robes. “so I waited for the right moment and I attacked.”  
“My lord.” Demiurge came into the room. “oh excuse me My Lord.”  
“No its alright.” Ainz tried to desperately escape Albedos death grip. At this rate she would break his bones. He was Necromancer which mean he suffered from the brittle bone debuff.  
“lord Ainz I admire your dedication but the creation of your heir is an important thing for all of us as well.” Demiurge quiet closed the door.  
“I assume the lord in indisposed.” Sebas asked.  
“Yes he and Lady Albedo are creating my heir.”  
“then perhaps some blessing are in order.” Sebas nodded. “well I will be waiting in the throne room where I was summoned.”  
Kirito chopped wood while Asuna and Enri were cooking lunch. Kirito found that swing the axe was comfortable. But for all of it he seemed to gain XP More quickly than was supposed to happen. The Goblins were a surprisingly chatty bunch so Kirito had much company.  
“so you were saying you were fairy at one point?” the Goblin General said.  
“Yeah I had wings at multiple times.” Kirito said while hefting the Axe. His sleeves were rolled up as he chopped. “it made travel much easier.”  
“Well I never met a Faye before.” The goblin General sipped his drink. “but is good to see you be friendly with General Enri.”  
The ogres moved some of the large logs.  
Nfirea came out of the shack he worked in with smoke flying around him.  
“not again.” The diminutive chemist fell to his knees.  
Kirito helped him up. “what happened?”  
“I was trying to create a chemical treatment for a metal that could heal a user when worn by infusing healing potion power into a piece of armor.” Nfirea said. “instead I just made a belt that turns peoples life into health potions.”  
“that’s incredibly cruel.” Kirito noted.  
“yes its too cruel.” Nfirea sat down. “where did you get this chair?”  
“oh I made it out of scraps form the wood.” Kirito went back to chopping wood.  
Nfirea touched the wood chair. It was course but otherwise very simple and was incredibly comfortable. “how did you know how to make this?”  
“I Just guessed.” Kirito said with a smile.  
Asuna set the lunch down and looked at Enri finishing the lunch.  
“your really good at cooking.” Enri noted.  
“I worked very hard at it.” Asuna smiled. “so are we ready?”  
The goblins lined up for their lunch was passed out to them and they all ate on break.  
Asuna brought a sandwich out to Kirito with a cup of tea and Enri gave one to Nfirea. All was quiet when a loud banging was heard near the main gate.  
“hey enri.” Lupusregina Beta walked into the settlement. “who are these people?”  
“Guests.” Enri smiled.  
“Oh my their a cute couple.” Beta grinned her sick smile. “so what are you doing here?”  
“do you have a Friend with armored guantlets?” Kirito asked.  
Beta drew here weapon. “What do you know about My big sister?”  
Kirito held up her hands. “I saw her get captured by a man in a white robe.”  
“captured?”  
“he cast a spell on her. Sealed her in a magic box and she just collapsed.” Kirito explained.  
“And why should I believe these lies?” Beta said.  
“Because I assume your Sorcorer king is able to tell truth from lies and I am willing to stand before him.”  
Beta grinned. “you think you have the right to demand this?”  
“Beta.” Enri stood tall. “We should bring this to lord Ainz and I trust him.”  
CZ Delta looked over the hill at the city walls with her binoculars. “Lord Ainz we have a situation here.”  
“Yes Delta.”  
“I’m sending you the Images.” Delta sent it to him.  
Ainz froze in shock. It was a modern battle fortress with interlocking search lights projected by magic boxes and each tower was fitted with men mounted on boxy weapons armed by Members wearing Military Styled Witch hats.  
“delta keep an eye open for them. Keep me informed.”  
“Lord Ainz.” Beta said. “I have a man here who claims that Alpha was captured by a single spell. Do I kill him?”  
“No I would like to meet him and discuss with him.” Ainz noted. “ I will come down to Carne village myself.” That way I can get a lay of the land and see this person myself. I’ll need the mask.


	2. Pawns Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ainz meets the Council of Yamato in delegation  
> Tohya's team Plays with A tank for the first time.  
> And the Peledias get rescued

In Akihabara the sky was bright and people were shopping brightly. The local people walked into the massive city of adventurers who shopped and sold with their own personality. Many people walked out with strange objects and other baubles.  
CZ Delta looked down at the city with her binoculars. The walls were open to people and many of the adventurers were at least dressed like her. She reached for her ear.   
“lord Ainz?”  
Ainz answered in his Momon disguise as he rode Hamsuki toward Carne Village. “yes Chezka?”  
“I have discovered an opening in the Enemy walls. They open for Trade with the outside world. Permission to investigate.”  
“Yes but flee if you face any trouble.” Ainz road over to the gates of Carne Village.   
“ah lord Momon.” Nfirea came over to him. “Its good to see you.”  
“Ah Nfirea how are things.”   
“things are going well but I have been trying to get the items you requested.” Nfirea was smiling.  
“Well I have faith in you.” Momon dismounted.  
“Thank you my lord.” Nfirea blushed. “I am humbled by your actions.”  
“So tell about the man.”  
“Oh Mr. Kirito is a kind man. He’s sort of like you.”   
“in what way?”  
“well.” Nfirea said as they came to Kirito training with his sword swords. His skills were basic and quite good. He would jump around and block with fast strikes and disarms. Momon looked at him with shock. The blades danced around in his hands striking the weapons from people hands. the Goblins were knocked aside as he swung with perfect regularity as he struck his enemies down with brutal strike with the flat of the blade. The Goblins were lying on the ground. Momon clapped for him.  
“excellent work. Care to try your hand?” Momon suggested.  
Kirito turned to him. “Sure Momonga?”  
“What?” Nfirea said to him.   
“How do you know my name?”  
“I can see your Tag.”  
“Ah of course.” Momon drew his swords. “So you too are a like me.”  
“Yes just your level is pretty low.” Kirito pounced with a sudden attack. Momon ducked back where Kirito dodged his slow strikes and sent in several brutal stabs at the chest piece. Momon lunged with his off hand sword but Kirito was ready and stabbed him in the wrist his cheap sword going through his armored wrist. Momon in shock dropped his sword but Kirito was no letting up and knocked the sword from his other hand and held his swords to his chin.   
“Your not truly a warrior are you.” Kirito noted.  
“Perhaps not.” Momon selected his sword. this kid has skills and a killer instinct. Could he be used to work with. I may have use for him. Kirito retrieved his sword for him.  
“So I’m told you have information for the Sorcerer King.” Momon sat with Kirito for some tea.  
“oh right.” Kirito put down his tea. “I Saw one of your maids get captured.”  
“what did you see exactly?” Momon explained.  
Kirito listed in great details about the attack on Yuri alpha.  
“You mean he cast a magic spell.”  
“it looked like that but the magic circle was unusual for a magic circle.” Kirito racked his brain. “it was mostly just circles within circles with off shapes within rather than traditional circles.”  
Interesting and pretty strange. Could be a new type of magic? Wait if he can invent Magic what has he created?  
“I’m sorry I did nothing to help you.” Kirito said.  
“no, no. you had no way of knowing that they were my associates. It is unusual for a king to use Skeletons as minions.”  
“so why do you pretend to be an adventurer?” Kirito asked.  
“Because I need the in game money.” Momon noted. “I might have a use for you.”  
“I believe the man who took your Maid also took my daughter.”  
“I am tracking them right now. If I can help you will you help me.”  
Kirito nodded. “you have my swords.”  
He would not know how terrible this decision would be for him.   
At Akihabara CZ Delta walked the streets her eyes wide. Insider her soul was losing control at all the things she was having to look away at all the window shopping. Her eyes froze in front of one particular shop. She stared at the Shop window.   
Naotsuge marched through the streets with Tohya and the rest of his party. “so boy are you excited Boy?”  
“I am just nervous. Big Brother Shiroe is trusting us with a powerful tank. I don’t want to let him down.”  
“Oh just calm Mine Companion.” Rudy put a hand on his shoulder. “we are going for a glorious Crusade.”  
“Rudy.” Isuzu grabbed his shoulder “calm down.”  
“How can I be calm?” Rudy was spinning in joy. “I have to believe that this magical steel elephant you speak of? I am just swooning right now.”  
“Well keep your expectations low kids.” Michitaka and NeckBeard came over to them. “its just a prototype.”  
“Aye but it is fully functional for the use of these young lads and Lasses.” NeckBeard smiled with his mechanical hand. “so come along and I’ll take you to yar chariot.”  
Michitaka stopped and stared at CZ Delta. “excuse me but something came up.”  
Naotsugu followed his gaze and grinned. “ Good luck man. You’ve earned it.”  
“Well Follow me Lads, lasses and Officers.” Neck beard walked with them toward the south end of town.  
Michitaka stood next to CZ Delta. “excuse me.”  
“oh.” CZ Delta looked at him.   
“did you come for your Fellow maid?”  
CZ popped a pistol from her wrist and aimed it at his chin. “you will tell me where she is.”  
“easy I’ll give her to you.”  
The store opened and a little girl came out holding a Plushie In her arms.  
“Oh he’s so cute.” The girl was swooning.   
“Buy me one.” CZ Cocked the gun to his chin.   
“what about your friend?” Michitaka said.  
“Yes that first.”  
The door to Roderick’s office opened up with Michitaka coming into the office with CZ Delta holding a gun to his chin while holding his arm behind his back.  
“Oh Roderick I think its time to let her go.” Michitaka said to him. Roderick shrugged and opened the door to Yuri Alpha.   
“Big sister.” CZ Delta went to her sister.   
“I am alright.” Yuri wiped her eye. “they never touched me.”  
“Well may I escort you to the gate.” Michitaka said.  
“Yes you will take us to the gate.” Yuri stood tall. “I shall also be taking up the evidence with Lord Ainz.”   
“good.” Michitaka said. “tell him that We are willing to negotiate with him and compensate him for the confiscation of you.”  
“I will deliver the message.”  
Yuri and CZ walked with Michitaka as the citizens milled around and ignored them.  
“I see your citizens are wealthy.” Yuri noted. “That will assist Lord Ainz’s plans.”  
CZ grabbed Michitaka’s arm. “you promised.”  
“Sure.” Michataka was led into the store.   
Yuri and CZ walked out of the front gates with CZ carrying a massive sack over her shoulder.  
“I don’t understand” Yuri asked. “why do you want them.”  
“They’re Cute. And I twisted his arm.” CZ looked ahead.   
AInz landed at the main gate When CZ Delta and Yuri landed.   
“I am glad to see you are alright.”  
“Yes my lord.” The Yuri bowed. “I must admit that I was never harmed Though I do not think that this should not go without punishment.”   
“I understand your feelings. Tell me did they say anything.”  
“Yes my lord. They wish to meet with you to discuss with you.”  
“ yes excellent. See that you get yourself checked out and make sure that you are not hurt.” Ainz looked at CZ who was also kneeling. “Chezka how did the rescue go?”  
“one of the members asked me if I here for her and after interrogating him he took me to her and let us go.”  
“Uh excellent.” Ainz froze. “and did they try and stop you.”  
“No my lord he was very compliant.”  
“Well excellent.” Ainz shook. “Well what is your supposition of them.”  
“they are very powerful and they have weapons similar to my own.” CZ replied. “however I have gifts for my sisters.”  
“Really?” Albedo came in.  
“Yes I have one for you two my lady.” CZ passed a plushie of a skeleton. “  
“a Small Lord Ainz?” Albedo gripped the small Chibi plushie of a skeleton sorcerer.  
“Yes they have many of them.” CZ held up her sack. “they say that they make them in this city.”  
“My lord Ainz.” Albedo looked at him. “ we must claim this place for our own.”   
Ainz sat at his desk. Well this place had Plushies and was known as Akihabara? Oh my god what will I do?  
A small magic circle appeared in the center of the room.  
“is this on?” Shiroe looked at him.  
“Yes I believe it is.” Ainz noted.  
“Well then I have to owe you a favor for my actions.” Shiroe smiled at him. “But I think you would like to offer you a hand in alliance.”  
“I see and why did you want my People?”  
“I wanted to scan her because I want to create my own.” Shiroe said calmly. “the ability to create our own people but we still owe you for this. I see you know we have much to offer you.”  
“Who is this we?”  
“Oh forgive me.” Shiroe smiled. “I am the Minority leader of the Council of Yamato, the alliance of the Guilds of Yamato.”  
“An alliance of Guilds?” Ainz stood up in shock.  
“yes and I believe you are the one who wants to rule the world.” Shiroe glitched a little. “but you have more important reasons for this.”  
“yes I do but those reasons are my own.”  
“very well.” Shiroe smiled. “at this point I would like to have this meeting in the City of E-Rantel.”  
“and you can force this meeting?”  
“no but that’s what we are discussing right now.”  
“oh really.” Ainz noted. “astral Projection.”  
Ainz stood in the center of the council room where he stood in the center of the room. “oh clever assuming I would follow you.”  
“So lord AInz.” Krusty leaned on his elbows. “why should we consider allying with you as most seem to think you are a monster and dementor of the people.”  
“And we are not partial to this action.” Nureha of the former Plant Hwyaden which had dissolved into several guilds.   
AInz breathed. “I guess I have no choice.”  
NeckBeard lead the children into the shed where he showed them the Large vehicle with a strong sides and a simple turret.  
“You see this is one of the prototypes we came up with for the modern design.”  
“How does it work.” Minori asked.   
“its like armor for four.” Neck Beard touched a painting on the wall. “ you need a commander who used the scopes a driver who controls the direction of the tank. The Gunner aims and fires the gun. There is a position for three more but that’s all you need.”  
“So what do the others do.” Isuzu asked.  
“any spell can be cast on the tank and will protect all the occupants. Healing spells will heal the HP of the Tank without needing black smith skills. Also your group was recommended for its diverse skills.” NeckBeard smiled. “as a bard you can cast ability that will hide the tanks Substantial noise.”  
“ok I want to drive.” Tohya smiled. “That Means Rudy is gunner as he’s an offensive Mage. Isuzu will use her spells to keep it quiet and Minori will be commander.”  
“why me?” Minori asked.   
“Because we need someone with plans and skills trained by Shiroe.” Tohya smiled. “you’re the smartest one here. So Sir what is our mission?”  
“You will get missions from you Guild master.” NeckBeard smiled. “but for right now just drive around the plains and give it your best shots. We also set up some haybales to test them on.”  
The five settled into there Tank which teleported them out into the field. Tohya gripped the yokes and put his foot on the two pedals. Minori sat in her command lense.   
“ok Tohya go forward.” Minori swiveled in her seat.  
“Does the gun turn?” Rudy asked.   
“No that’s only on the current model.” Neck Beard came through the radio. “oh can you hear me?”  
“yes.” Isuzu said. “I’m gonna try the Song of Silence.”  
NeckBeard watched it from the wall. “their getting along good.”  
Naotsugu laughed. “Their good and they seem to be getting the hang of it.”  
Under Minori’s guidance the Tank reversed using Isuzu’s silencing song to sneak through the forest before Rudy fired the gun into one of the hay bales with a fire ball.  
“that is impressive.” Naotsugu said with a grin.  
“That’s nothing.” Neck Beard was watching the small fire. “you see a top tier mage at the trigger of one of the heavy tanks.”  
Ainz finished his pitch. The Council was quiet.  
“I don’t like it.” Isaac said. “and I don’t trust him.”  
“we will need to consider this carefully.” Maryelle said calmly. “should we adjourn for lunch.”  
“I would recommend that we take this up later.” Shiroe suggested. “Lord Ainz if you would?”  
Ainz returned to his room. He would have to wait for his mission.  
“everything alright my lord?” Demiurge said to him.  
“yes just treating with the people who captured Yuri Alpha.” Ainz sat back. “I fear I may have met a force superior to my own.”  
“Surely you gest my lord.”  
“Oh no Demiurge.” Ainz looked at them. “you remember that My friends were the Supreme Beings in one place.”  
“I am well aware my lord.”  
“now imagine if you will that there are other supreme beings besides those of Naverick.”  
“they could never be as powerful as you my lord?”  
“Oh not in individual power but image an alliance of Twenty or More of these Groups of supreme beings each who has many lesser beings under his command allied together and stand as one. That is what we face Right now Demiurge.” Ainz looked at him.  
“Then we will face them strongly. Perhaps we should ally our nations against this new force.”  
“Yes but for now they have suggested an Allaince with us.” Ainz noted. “and they would be great allies even if they are different some of them are Supreme beings who I would like meet and discuss with.”  
“you can’t be serious.” Nureha said. “really Shiroe?”  
“Yes.” Shiroe put his hands on the desk. “we need time to further our weapon development and to do that we need time more than anything right now. However we can use this time to also study this Lord Ainz Oul Gown so we can liberate this Sorcerer Kingdom from him if we need to. This means we may need to give him a taste of our power. If we are allied with him we can study him and prepare to take him down.”  
“Oh that makes sense.” Nureha smiled. “I’m sorry to doubt you.”  
“Well that is a good proposal.” Krusty stood. “I am in favor.”   
“I Second.” Kazuhiko of the Plant Hwyaden Splinter Group Wolves of Mibu. “we should be prepared to fight this Enemy by studying them.”  
The vote came down to close of twenty five to ten. It won by a minor margin.   
Nureha stepped up to Shiroe walked over to the door. “Shiroe a word.”  
“or course.” As they walked through the halls of the guild halls.  
“I’m worried about him. I fear he will betray us.”  
“between us.” Shiroe looked at her. “I think it’s almost guaranteed for him to betray us.”  
“You sure.”  
“He has some of the most powerful Non Player Characters at his disposal.”  
“lander actually.” Nureha smiled at him.  
“no they are created by him or his former guild mates to be boss level opponents on power with the greatest levels that player can achieve.”   
Nureha took his arm. “now I’m really scared.”  
“My lord shall I remove this stalker.” Akatsuki teleported onto his shoulder.  
“no Akatsuki.” Shiroe touched her shoulder. “We’re just discussing Council business.”  
“Yes But if you want to come back to my place for a drink.” Nureha smiled.   
“No I have to look after my guildmates. Their practicing with the tanks.”  
“Well if you change your mind.” Nureha turned and moved off into the Guild hall singing to herself. “I’ll be waiting.”  
The small laugh was heard as she slipped off.  
“I don’t trust her my Lord.” Akatsuki said.  
“Well you’ll always be by my side.” Shiroe headed for the wall.  
Naotsugu was on the wall. “hey Shiroe what’s hanging?”  
Akatsuki kicked him in the face where he fell from the wall and landed in the dirt. “my lord may I kick this Perverts face in.”  
“I didn’t say anything!” Naotsugu shouted up from the wall. the tank rolled up next to him and Minori waved at him. Shiroe waved back at her.  
Kirito was sitting at home when He saw a small light appear in the room. “Yui?”  
Yui floated their.  
“Yui!” Asuna reached out to touch her.  
“its just a projection.” Yui sighed. “but it will be home soon. Just come to Akihabara.  
“We’ll leave In the morning.” Asuna said.  
“UH Lord Ainz said he needed me to come to Nazerick for something.” Kirito said sadly. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”  
Ainz oul Gown sat on his thrones with his minions. “my friends we now face a unique opportunity. A new force has appeared and they seek an alliance with Nazerick. Their power is great if not greater than ours.”  
“my lord if they stand in your way we will…”   
“No Demiurge we will not. I have seen fit to keep them as allies for the moment. If they turn on us they will face the full might of the great Tomb of Nazerick. But for now we must be ready for this meeting.” Ainz sat down. I hope I can do this right these are other players after all. I hope I can help them get along."


End file.
